Conference
by BloodRedSparkles
Summary: Daniel Jackson, Tony Stark, and Spencer Reid meet at a conference ran by Robert Kinsey for ideas on the development of better interdepartmental communication. Tensions and friendships ensue. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds,_ _Stargate SG-1,_ or _Avengers/Marvel_. They belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing with the characters.

Author's Note: Takes place post Iron Man 1, Tony not revealing he's Iron Man yet, and those events take place when Tony was 28 not 38 like the movie. Takes place in season 4 of Stargate SG-1. Takes place in season 3 of _Criminal Minds_. It is currently September of 2000.

Dr. Daniel Jackson walked into the large conference hall hesitantly. There was orange and red speckled carpet with dark cream walls; the tables had a film to make it look like wood on top of the cork wood base; there were flimsy and uneven metal chairs for the crowd to sit in. He knew he would be in for a very dull day. The many men and women surrounded him were wearing clothes that ranged from full on suits that he was sure costed thousands of dollars to jeans and t-shirts to military dress. Sure he could recognize what the symbols on the lapels meant now, but he didn't exactly get along with a lot of them since they thought he was too much of a civilian. Look at how long it took Jack to get used to being around him, and while she may not admit it, even Sam took a while to get used to it. He took the seat with his name on the card, dreading the day to come.

Daniel was invited to this conference because of his disappearance he was sure; he figured they wanted to see if he was still alive, but it was also to form alliances with some of the other attendants that they were interested in. He had thankfully talked to all of them already. There were FBI agents, CIA agents, military personnel, language specialists, professors, analysts, physicists, and archaeologists, among other things. He was seated between a man in a very expensive suit who owned a weapons company that I'm almost certain had a military contract and a man who had multiple Ph. D.'s like he himself had that worked for the FBI.

The man on his left was looking over some papers. "Excuse me." The man looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Tony Stark, as in owner of Stark Industries?"

"That's me. Who wants to know?" Daniel wanted to roll his eyes at the amount of arrogance coming from the man.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm a civilian consultant for the United States Air Force. I recognized the name because I'm pretty sure I've seen your weapons at the base I'm stationed at."

Tony smiled. "I'm sure you probably have. Our contract extends to most bases. Where are you stationed at?"

Daniel smiled back. "Colorado Springs in Cheyenne Mountain; we have a weapons annex for the rest of the bases. They thought it would be the best place to put me since there are so many empty offices." Daniel was internally laughing at the reasoning they had given him from the Pentagon for the conference.

Tony looked confused. "With how much ammo and weapons get sent to Cheyenne Mountain, you expect me to believe that there are only a bunch of empty offices?"

Daniel was surprised and it showed. "You keep track of that yourself?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Definitely; after what happened with Obadiah Stane, I keep track of every single contract Stark Industries makes and how often."

"What happened with him?" Daniel asked.

Tony looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding." Daniel just shook his head, unsure. "You must have been hidden in that mountain without television then. He secretly signed a deal with some terrorists in the Middle East who used them to wage war against innocent people."

Daniel was stunned. "Wow. I definitely don't blame you on keeping track then. That's horrible."

A sad look crossed Tony's face. "Unfortunately, in the end, I lost my girlfriend to him. Stane killed Pepper when she went to the headquarters with some SHIELD agents."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I know what it's like. I lost my wife because of an evil person, if person is the correct word. Monster might be closer." Daniel thought of happy thoughts of Sha're while they were still on Abydos and before the goa'uld Amaunet took control of her body.

He nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry about your wife."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you."

"What is a man like you doing working for the Air Force as a consultant any ways?" Tony asked. "All your work is in linguistics and archaeology."

Daniel was taken aback. "Mainly translations for foreign affairs; sometimes an interesting artifact," or a thousand incredible ones.

"Hmm…" Tony thought for a minute. "No offense, but I don't believe that want to be cover story. I've seen some classified organizations in detail. It's something you can't talk about; noted."

Daniel smiled. "I thought it was a rather hilariously put together myself."

Tony laughed. "That's an understatement, but I'm pretty sure half of these idiots will believe that."

Daniel laughed at that. He could easily believe they would himself.

"So, do you still believe that the pyramids were alien landing pads?" Tony asked, entirely serious.

Daniel dreaded this part. "Yes, I do still believe it. There are no markings around or inside the pyramids, and there is no evidence of the construction as of yet. They seem to be dated far older than most believe. They are under the impression that they were built with Khufu and Khafre at the lead, but they are a lot older. There are signs they are well over ten thousand years old because of the water erosion on the pyramids and Sphinx. It is entirely plausible they had an extraterrestrial origin in design and very probable they had help constructing them with the technological capabilities of the time period."

Tony nodded. "Definitely believable when it comes to the technological standpoint. However, there has to be some sort of evidence buried in the sand. I heard rumors that in the late 1920s there was something big found in Egypt that could prove your theory correct. If you found it, they undoubtedly would stop mocking you."

Daniel was astounded. "You know about that?"

Tony smirked. "I hack in to the confidential databases on a regular basis and read hidden documents."

Daniel was fish faced for a moment. "I hope you can cover that with the paper trail bound to follow."

He outright laughed. "I can definitely cover my tracks; don't worry."

Daniel smiled. "You definitely sound like a woman I work with. She can cover her tracks as well."

"May I ask what you are trying to cover your tracks up from?" a voice to our right came.

"Hacking into something," Tony answered quickly. "And you are?"

A hand came out quickly. "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Tony Stark," he answered as he shook his hand.

Daniel followed quickly. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Tony Stark from the weapon's manufacturing company?"

"One and the same," he replied.

"And are you the same Daniel Jackson who wrote about the pyramids being land pads for aliens?"

Daniel blushed and answered a mumbled yes since it was not as discreet as Tony asking. A few heads turned and looked their way.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I've read all of your books Dr. Jackson; they are very well written, even if the actual subject is out of society's norm of thought and conclusions. There have been many archaeological studies showing the pyramids are built in the current thought of history."

Daniel looked at him with an unreadable expression. He seemed to take the hint as he turned and took his seat.

"Nice poker face; I would have told him something colorful," Tony complimented Daniel, who smiled in return.

"Thank you. I learned it from my friend Jack; he's a Colonel in the Air Force. I work with him in Colorado. He's in Deep Space Radar and Telemetry. He has a telescope in his back yard and does that on his nights off." He grinned, remembering watching him do so and forget Daniel was there.

Tony smirked. "Deep space radar? Sounds like another cover story. I'm going to look at this when I get back to my car. I can't do so in here; too many people listening."

"I have a friend that we hired to the BAU because she was too good of a hacker that they decided to befriend her instead, even though they had enough to put her away for a very long time." The voice to the right came. "Her name is Penelope."

Tony laughed. "The Black Queen. Let her know I said hi."

Spencer looked surprised. "You know Penelope?" 

"We've met before; my headquarters had been hacked into by someone looking for information on one of my employees. I traced it and it came back to her. We had a chat. Ask her for the rest." He then turned his attention away from Spencer when his phone rang.

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier. It's just the probability of it being the correct theory is miniscule. I mean the sheer size of the pyramids would make it difficult to build, and even near impossible with today's technology, but it obviously was possible. They have even figured out how it could have been possibly made using a system of ropes, pulleys, and water being poured down the slopes of the pyramids to make the logs under the stone move."

Daniel glared at him. "Exactly; it is near impossible to do so today. How do think they would have fared thousands of years ago with such primitive technology and techniques? The man power needed for that alone would have made it hard. The amount of time necessary to complete such a task would have taken more than decades to complete a construction of that size. I am an expert in Ancient Egypt; you think you know more than I do about that? Just because you have read a bunch of articles and journals doesn't make you an expert. I have spent decades learning and studying and visiting, ever since I was a small child. Believe me; their theory about using pulleys, logs, and water is further away from being a possibility than aliens."

"Gentlemen," came the snake like voice of one Senator Robert Kinsey.

Daniel sighed as Tony hung up and noticed. Spencer nodded.

"Kinsey. I'm surprised you're here. This isn't usually the kind of place I would envision you." Daniel wanted to run.

He smiled darkly. "I'm full of surprises Dr. Jackson." He turned to Spencer. "Dr. Reid, how unfortunate you have to be seated so close these two incompetent morons." He turned to Tony. "Mr. Stark; it is an honor to meet you finally."

Tony just looked at him. "Senator, I have heard a lot about you."

Kinsey smiled smugly. "All good I hope."

Tony just laughed. "Quite the opposite actually. I heard you are a conniving, back stabbing ass. I would do my best to make fewer enemies."

Kinsey stood there with his mouth agape before nodding and walking away.

Daniel sat there smiling, trying not to laugh, and failing. "You are incredible! I have wanted to so much more than that to him, but I can't. Thank you!"

Tony just nodded back. "I have been hoping he just drops. I hate him. He causes way too many complications for me through paperwork in Washington."

"One day he will get his payback. I'm sure of it." Daniel was gleeful at the thought. Wouldn't it be ironic if a goa'uld got him?

"Speak for yourselves. He has been nothing but nice to me," Spencer spoke up. "Though I can see why you might think that of him with his reputation."

"He has that reputation for a reason," Daniel answered. "You just haven't seen it. He attempted to be nice to me the first time I met him while I was in Washington with my book symposium. He's a horrible person."

"Agreed." Tony was very heated in that statement.

The conversation started then, with most of the room paying attention to the man on the stage announcing the introduction speaker – Robert Kinsey.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual conference on the national communication between different departments. We are here to put our heads together to make communication between each other more effective and hopefully result in shorter response times when a crisis occurs within, or even outside of, our great borders." He turned and grinned manically at Daniel, who got a cold feeling in his stomach. "We have representatives from many of our individual departments, including branches of the military, CIA, FBI, security analysts, and many more. We hope everyone will cooperate and bounce ideas off of each other before we have an official booklet come out to all departments for aiding their connections. Thank you!"

There was clapping from around the room while he was walking off stage. Everyone started to converse about how to connect with other departments more efficiently. This went on for an hour or so before the senator showed up again.

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Reid, Mr. Stark; what have the three of you come up with?"

The look on his face made Daniel want to punch him. Luckily it was Reid that answered because Daniel was sure he would say something a lot more inappropriate.

"An interdepartmental telephone system that can connect them by dialing the proper number; it can be ran off of the satellite system."

Daniel wanted to roll his eyes. "Or it can be used like the old World War II option of radio waves that are a lot less likely to mess up from interference."

Kinsey nodded. "I agree with Dr. Jackson, Dr. Reid. The satellites can be out during an emergency situation. Dr. Jackson certainly has experience with the satellites being an unreliable and even unusable source."

Daniel was stunned. "Thank you," he finally managed to get out. Kinsey nodded and left. "I think I just went into shock. He's up to something. That's the only reason he would agree with me; I'm sure of it."

Tony agreed. "He's definitely up to something. I've seen the looks he's given you all night."

Daniel nodded. "Every time we interact, Kinsey and I, something bad happens. Definitely not good; rarely has it been decent instead of disaster."

About twenty minutes later, Kinsey was back on stage relaying the results. "Congratulations, every one! We have had some very incredible ideas. One of the new ideas we will be implementing is a yearly conference between departments to see if we need to adjust contact status. We will also be adding a radio like system designed to communicate between agencies during emergency situations in the event the satellites are not working properly. There will be a fully detailed memorandum sent to all of you when we have more details set up. Thank you all for coming and participating!"

There was a round of clapping before everyone started getting ready to leave. Tony and Daniel had exchanged numbers and were promising to keep in touch. As they were about to go out the door, Kinsey approached.

"Gentlemen, do you mind if I borrow Dr. Jackson?"

"I actually do mind. I don't trust you alone with anyone," Tony replied.

He sighed, but Daniel was grateful. "Alright, then; Dr. Jackson, let General Hammond know that I will be visiting the base in a week to see about setting up the radios there."

Daniel had a feeling that it was a cover up. "Our facility has some of the best radio equipment in the world. I'm sure our technicians can rig in another line. No need to bother yourself over that."

Kinsey grinned, shark- like teeth displaying. "But we might need to get more information on how to set up the other departments with a radio like system to communicate."

Daniel sighed internally, wondering just how much this man had been planning from the start. "I'm sure someone at the Pentagon can figure it out. They set up ours."

Kinsey was getting annoyed. "Now, Dr. Jackson, that's probably true, but I think I'll see you guys in a week regardless."

He walked off, leaving a frustrated Daniel, and Tony. "Daniel, how are you planning on going to your hotel?"

Daniel sighed as they went out the inside door to the lobby of the conference center. "I don't have a hotel set up. I was planning on hopping back on a plane."

"How convenient; so was I. What time is your flight?"

"I wasn't sure how long this would last so I haven't booked it yet."

Tony grinned largely. "Perfect. You'll come with me on my plane. I don't mind having a stop in Colorado."

Daniel smiled and chuckled. "Thank you."

They made their way out to the sidewalk quickly where a limo was waiting for Tony. "Happy! Perfect timing; let's get to the airport. We have a guest. Tell the pilot we are going to Colorado Springs."

"You got it!" He closed the door behind them before getting into the driver's seat.

Tony pulled out a fancy tablet that was nearly like glass and see through. "Jarvis!" A computer like voice answered him back. "Look into Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs to see what they get up to. I want to see past the ridiculous cover story." He responded in a positive way before the tablet was put to the side.

"So, what can you tell me about it?" He looked at Daniel expectantly.

"What is your security clearance level?" Daniel wondered.

"Top Security clearance; I work with SHIELD and they have me set up with it."

Daniel nodded and thought for a moment. "It's a lot more than deep space radar. We have lost people from what the government lists as combat deaths."

Tony looked less than surprised. A ding from the tablet and he unlocked it to find a file filled with lots of information on the Stargate, including a picture.

"That's the device found in 1928 that you recommend I find. It's a classified military project and I can't tell anyone."

Tony nodded. "I get it. I won't tell anyone."

He pulled out his phone and made a call to the headquarters of SHIELD.

"Fury. What do you want Stark?" came an unhappy voice.

"Send my security clearance paperwork to my jet fax machine."

"Why do you even need it, Stark?" he asked suspiciously.

"My company has supplied weapons to a top secret facility and I want to visit to see. I have to call Henry after this."

Fury sighed. "Stark, whatever you are about to do, use your brain."

The phone hung up then he started calling a man named Henry. "Hello, Mr. Stark."

"That voice sounds familiar," Daniel whispered to himself trying to figure it out.

"Henry! How are you?" Tony asked cheerfully before side whispering it was the president.

"Good. Just had a new grand-daughter! She's adorable!"

"Congratulations! I bet she is!" He paused. "I have a strange request. I need you to okay my clearance into Cheyenne Mountain in the next few hours before I arrive."

There was only silence for a moment. "Why?"

Tony was quick to answer. "I'm not an idiot. I know something is going on there with how much of a weapons order comes through each month, sometimes more often. On top of that, this conference on communication, I looked up every person. Why would they need an archaeologist that says the pyramids are alien landing pads in his books who disappeared for a while in something like deep space radar? Besides I hacked into the system. I know about the Stargate. Also, I love Daniel; he's a keeper. Kinsey on the other hand is up to something. Keep an eye on him."

There was silence. "Well, you sure know how to surprise someone, Tony." He took a few moments. "All right; you'll have your clearance but you have to sign the confidentiality agreement once you get to the base."

"Thank you, Hank! I'll send the baby a present! What's her name?"

"Her name is Emily Hayes." You could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"Cute name for a cute girl. I'll talk to you later Henry. I just got to the airport."

"Talk to you later, Tony."

They hung up and then Tony, Daniel, and Happy Hogan went to Tony's private jet. When Daniel walked on, he was just staring in shock. It had a stripper pole, a full bar, a living room with a television, and a door leading to a likely bedroom. "Wow" was the only thing Daniel could come up with. They sat on the seats at an actual table before buckling up and getting ready for take-off.

"I have to say this is probably the fanciest plane I've ever seen."

"Thank you," was Tony's reply as his attention was quickly taken to the blonde flight attendant.

Stargate Command didn't know what was about to hit them.


End file.
